Navidad
by blahblahblah0987
Summary: Navidad para alguien como Pyro solo puede significar cuentos infantiles, listas de deseos y alguna que otra cosa chamuscada. Engineer no lo sabe, pero le espera el mejor regalo de todos. Inspirado en el comic "True meaning". No hay parejas ni nada pero si a alguien le antoja puede shippear.
**Inspirado en el comic de TF2 "True meaning". No tengo la más mínima idea de cuándo fue incluida la pomson 6000 en el juego, así que para efectos de la historia esta salió junto con el flogistonador.**

 **A Sony se aburre: te prometí que haría un SFM con una de tus historias. Es mi último año, las postulaciones para la universidad me tienen loca y aun no se usar ni el 5% de source filmmaker, así que pretendo pagar mi deuda con esto. Ojala te guste.**

* * *

 _"Era Rodolfo el reno_

 _Que tenía la nariz_

 _Roja como la grana…"_

Scout canturreaba alegremente mientras iba camino a la cocina. Aunque el resto del equipo estaba de acuerdo en que sus dotes de cantante eran nulas, nadie dijo nada cuando lo vieron entrar a la cocina y desayunar al ritmo de los villancicos. No era que no molestara (porque la voz de Scout casi siempre molestaba), sino que los mercenarios habían despertado de tan buen humor que en realidad no les importaba, pues por fin era navidad.

Claro que a los mercenarios les encantaba la navidad, pero no por los regalos ni el ambiente de paz y amor de la época. Todas esas mariconadas pasaban a segundo plano cuando recordaban la verdadera razón por la que adoraban esa fecha. Vacaciones.

Salvo para Heavy y otros pocos que querían estar con sus familias, para el resto era sinónimo de descanso. Un par de días para hacer el vago y olvidar la preocupación constante de que les vuelen la cabeza.

Terminado el desayuno todos se dispusieron a preparar sus cosas y un par de horas después gran parte del equipo ya había abandonado la base.

Engineer había pasado gran parte de la mañana cargando trastos en su camioneta.

-Hey Engie. ¿Por qué tanta carcacha?-. Sniper miró de reojo los artefactos que cargaba el ingeniero.

-Pues, quiero aprovechar el tiempo libre para hacer algunas modificaciones a mis maquinas y tal vez, fabricar otras tantas. ¿Y tú que campero? ¿Tienes planes?

-Lo de siempre. Aprovecharé para ver a mis padres, los echo de menos. Cuando mi padre empiece a darme la tabarra con lo de las armas me iré a cazar, al bosque o donde sea.

Engineer frunció un poco el seño al escuchar dichas palabras. "Tú tienes una familia a la que visitar joder, aprovéchalo". Sacudió la cabeza, trató de disipar esos pensamientos y se despidió del francotirador.

El texano vio alejarse la caravana y suspiró. Otra navidad solo. Tampoco era que le importara mucho pero realmente no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que vivió la festividad como dios manda. No tenía a nadie con quien intercambiar regalos y hace años que no ponía algún adorno en su casa. Creía que hacerlo era inútil, pues estando solo no tenía ningún sentido.

Caminó en dirección a la base, el ultimo en irse era siempre el encargado de cerrar, pero al entrar al salón principal se encontró con una sorpresa.

-¿Pyro?

El pirómano permanecía recostado en el suelo mientras hacia algunos garabatos con crayolas de colores. El ingeniero lo miró con curiosidad, había un montón de folios en el suelo, llenos de dibujos extraños y un par de notas alrededor de cada uno. Se decidió a examinar algunas hojas. ¿Un lanzallamas? ¿Un casco espacial? Definitivamente no eran los cadáveres en llamas que dibujaba de costumbre.

-Chico. ¿Qué es todo esto?

Pyro movió los brazos tratando de explicar algo y finalmente apuntó hacia el cielo. -mhhhppp phhhh mphhhhhh.

Engie dudó un poco. –Es… ¿Tu lista de deseos para navidad?

Pyro asintió con la cabeza. Era obvio. Con esa actitud tan infantil que tenia no era de extrañar que aun le pidiera cosas al viejo Nick. Engineer rió un poco antes de percatarse de algo.

-Chico. ¿Por qué no te has ido aún? Creí que pasarías navidad con tu familia.

El pirómano agachó la cabeza en un lamento casi imperceptible. El texano se sintió culpable. Pyro era un misterio pero hasta el más inepto de sus compañeros sabia que se encontraba totalmente solo. Engineer reflexionó un momento. No podía dejarlo en la base, pues suponía un claro riesgo de incendio, dejarlo fuera suponía riesgo de incendio para la base y los alrededores. Podía parecer una encrucijada difícil pero Engie había dado con la solución perfecta.

-Eh Pyro, ¿Quieres pasar navidad conmigo?

La mascara antigás no dejaba ver expresión alguna pero el texano estaba seguro de que los ojos del chico se habían iluminado. Pyró estrechó la mano de su compañero en señal de gratitud y balbuceó algo con un ánimo irracional.

-Ok, ok, relájate. Recoge tus papeles y cerremos este lugar. El viaje será largo así que mientras antes nos vayamos mejor.

Los 2 mercenarios restantes dieron un último vistazo al lugar y abandonaron la base. Antes de subir a la camioneta Pyro hizo una mueca para que Engie se detuviera, sacó un petardo de su bolsillo y fijó con cinta adhesiva los folios alrededor de el. Se disponía a encenderlo cuando de forma repentina le cedió el cohete a Engineer y fue a buscar las crayolas de entre sus cosas. El ingeniero estaba confundido.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?

El pirómano cogió otro folio y después de hacer unos garabatos rápidos lo puso con los demás. Apuntó al cielo, puso el cohete en posición y encendió la mecha. El texano solo se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía cuando vio el destello brillante perderse en lo alto.

-¿Envías tu carta?

Pyro asintió. Engineer se encogió de hombros y siguieron su camino.

* * *

\- Es que aun no me lo creo.

Pyro jugueteaba con su nuevo flogistonador mientras Engineer seguía observando el hueco en la pared. Se sentó junto al cráter en llamas y se rascó la cabeza. ¿Cómo demonios iba a reparar su casa ahora? Dudaba mucho que los aliens o quien fuera que había enviado las armas repusiera los daños, además un agujero de tal magnitud demandaba demoler la pared completa y volverla a construir. Mierda, tal vez invitar a Pyro había sido una equivocación.

El pirómano, por su parte, dejó su lanzallamas nuevo a un lado para fijarse en la mueca de preocupación del Engineer. No estaba seguro, pero al parecer la había cagado y probablemente el ingeniero estaba enojado con él. Esperaba poder arreglarlo con la sorpresa que había preparado.

Pyro se acercó con un paquete.

Era obvio que se trataba de un arma, saltaba a la vista, y el papel de regalo pesimamente colocado tampoco ayudaba mucho a la sorpresa. De todas maneras, el Engineer la desenvolvió con curiosidad.

Una especie de escopeta futurista muy similar al garabato del último folio. En uno de los costados podía leerse "pomson 6000". El pirómano dijo algo imperceptible e indicó la tarjeta que colgaba del arma. Engineer leyó en voz alta:

 _"Feliz navidad"._

El texano examinó el artefacto algo confundido y se sorprendió al ver que con solo acariciar el gatillo había lanzado un rayo que desintegró el sillón. Una mueca de de felicidad se alzó en su rostro.

-¿De verdad lo has pedido para mí?

Pyro alzó sus pulgares.

-¡Joder, es lo máximo!

Engie disparó nuevamente pero esta vez contra una ventana. El cristal voló en pedazos y el ingeniero soltó una estruendosa carcajada. Luego se volvió a Pyro y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Gracias chico. Feliz navidad.

A la mierda con la reparación de la casa. Era la primera vez en muchos años que Engineer sentía que era una navidad verdadera, una como cuando era niño. Sus trastos y todo lo demás podían esperar. Por ahora, lo único que quería era salir con el pirómano a probar sus "juguetes nuevos", y no cabía duda, de ahora en adelante todas las navidades las pasaría al lado de Pyro.


End file.
